Troubles at War
by KnellaLuna
Summary: We are at war. For the past three years, we have been living in suspense, waiting for the next attack. All the monsters, from our worst nightmares, began to rebel. We don't know why they decided to make their appearance, but now, we all live in fear... Pre All Hell Breaks Loose
1. Prologue

**I'm only going to do this once so pay attention!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Supernatural characters. I am writing this for fun.**

* * *

**Summary: **We are at war. For the past three years, we have been living in suspense, waiting for the next attack. All the monsters, from our worst nightmares, began to rebel. We don't know why they decided to make their appearance, but now, we all live in fear...

* * *

**Prologue**

Who knew that monsters were real? You can imagine the shock when we all found out. Many accepted the truth easily, while others were stuck on government conspiracy theories. They were among the first to go.

Radios were on in every home. Listening for survival tips or waiting for the news that we could finally leave our homes. No such news came. By 3 months, the survivors began to lose hope of any salvation.

Another month passed with still no good news.

On March 5th, 2011, good news finally came through. Sightings of people fighting against these monsters and wining began to spread like wildfire. A few days later, these people had titles. They called themselves hunters.

Before long actual helpful tips were being shared through the broadcasts. Salt became gold.

But the monsters just seemed to multiply in numbers, and hope became a lost cause once again.

About a month later, word began to spread of safe havens being built by the hunters. All the survivors began to flock to the nearest safety. But many of those began to fail, until only one fortress was left; The Bunker Colorado. You know how people would say that Sam's Club is the best place to be during the zombie apocalypse? Ironically enough, The Bunker Colorado is Sam's Club.

By this time, most of the people on Earth had become victims to the horrors of the monsters. It is estimated that 70% of the US population is dead. As time went on, it was clear that the only hope humanity had left were the two hunters who call themselves Dean and Sam Winchester.

* * *

**A/N I'm getting really excited! Sorry I had to end it here. For some clarification:**

· **I'm in season 5 of SPN**

· **This is Pre- All Hell Breaks Loose**

· **No foreseeable pairings**

· **This is my first fanfic and I am a horrible writer**

**Any comments, questions, suggestions, or concerns are welcome.**

**I need some OCs! I need first and last name, gender, height, hair, and an attitude. Maybe a little bit of a back story. Thanks!**

**~Knella**


	2. Chapter 1

"Rise 'n shine sleepin' beauties. Big day today!" The lights in my squads section flickered to blinding life. Our squad leader, Dean Winchester, strolled into the room with a beaming smile on his face. Everyone (all six of us) flew off our mattresses in excitement. Today, we're going on our first scouting mission.

"It is a beautiful fall morning so get your asses moving. We're gonna gank us some fuglies," he said with a smirk. Dean was far too cheerful this morning. Knowing we are all awake he turns on his heel and calls back, "We leave in twenty!"

With a smile of my own I turned to my cabinet to get ready. I pulled off my night shirt and quickly replaced it with a tee shirt. I began to go through everything I had learned in the past year when my best friend Sarah crashed my train of thought. Sarah Fey is a petite blonde reaching 5'9". Her hair reaches just below her shoulder blades and has natural curls. She is the medical "expert" on our squad.

"Are you excited?"

"Of Course I am! I've been waiting for this for a whole fucking year!"

A sad smile crossed her features. "Are you sure this isn't revenge?" I gave her a glare. "I'm sorry to bring it up, but I don't want you to do something stupid and get hurt..." she trailed off looking at her shoes.

I smiled slightly and lightly punched her in the arm. "Thanks, but you know I can take care of myself. I'm not completely stupid ya know," I said as I pulled on my jeans.

She grinned at that, "Completely?"

"Oh, shut it princess!" I turned away from her to continue getting ready, trying not to think about my parents. They both died a year ago in the winter. My dad when he went on a supply run, and my mom shortly after when some demon tried to get in. All I have left is my little brother, Eric.

"Awww, Is Tyler gonna cry?"

"Fuck off Bull," I said as I began going through my gear. Marcus Bull is a five foot ten bulldozer. He is the strongest on our squad and has the stubbornness of a mule. His hair is light brown and he keeps it buzzed. He is the weapons specialist.

"Oh no," he said in mock horror. "Now I made it mad."

I rolled my eyes and continued to prepare.

"Leave her alone Marc. You know she will kick your ass to the moon right?"

"Says who?" Bull sneers as he walks over to Jacob. "The leprechaun?" Bull lets out a harsh laugh as he towers over the smaller boy. Jacob Accosta is a scrawny redhead barely reaching 5'5". He specializes in the theory behind the supernatural.

"Me," says a voice behind Bull.

"Wow! It does talk!" says Bull sarcastically. "Rogue, since when do you care who beats up who?"

Rogue stands up to his full 6 foot 2 inches and stares down at Marcus. "Since the same people are the ones who have to watch my back today," he says darkly. Rogue is usually quiet and hides behind his long black bangs. Dean often makes jokes about how 'he sulks just like Sammy'. The only ones stupid enough to pick fights with Rogue are Marcus and I. I have good reasons to fight with him though; I want to be better at fighting. Marcus just thinks he's tougher than everyone, except Dean.

Behind us, Orion McDan (5'11", spiky brown hair, weapons specialist) lets out a low whistle. "Damn! I can't leave to fix my hair for two minutes! Why can't we all just get along?" He wines.

"My God! I live with a bunch of children!" I exclaim as I storm into our little bathroom.

Rolling my eyes I bend my 6 foot frame to look in the mirror. I wince at the state my hair is in. I keep my dirty blonde hair about two inches long, and this morning, it was sticking up everywhere. With a sigh I went to work on my morning routine.

It takes me about 3 minutes to get ready and when I walk out. 2 more minutes pass before everyone i ready and we head out to the booze locker. Where else would we meet Dean?

When we get there I am surprised to see that the whole leading team is there and geared up too. Dean and Sam are bickering over something, again. Bobby and Ellen are rolling their eyes and Jo is looking amused. I clear my throat to let them know that we are here.

Dean and Sam both turn at the same time and Dean gives Sam a triumphant smile. "Told ya mine would be here first, Sammy." Sam rolls his eyes.

Dean walks over to us and claps. "OK team Dean, because we beat all the other four 18's squads, we get first pickings at breakfast!" With that he turns and heads off with us close behind.

**A/N Sorry I had to end it here. My creative juices are not flowing. For some clarification:**

· **This scene is 2 years after Tyler's family joined the Winchesters**

· **I'm in season 5 of SPN**

· **This is Pre- All Hell Breaks Loose**

· **Sam and Dean don't let people who are under 18 go on missions**

· **No foreseeable pairings**

· **This is my first fanfic and I am a horrible writer**

**Any comments, questions, suggestions, or concerns are welcome.**

**I need some OCs! I need first and last name, gender, height, hair, and an attitude. Maybe a little bit of a back story. Thanks!**

**~Knella**


End file.
